Catch Me
by TisBeKiko
Summary: Mandee, an American musical artist, is on tour with McFLY. This is her and Dougie Poynters story. Inspired by the song Catch Me by Demi Lovato. oneshot


This is really late! It was ment to be posted for Mandees birthday, but it just wasnt. Im sorry. Regardless, this is my first Dougie oneshot. Enjoy!

* * *

Even though he was supposed to be in disguise, he looked stunning. The pair of Avaitors he stole from Harry looked amazing on him, the green Hurley hoodie fit him perfectly, his skinny jeans werent too clingy and fit him well, and his green converse hightops that were untied were adorable. He put the car into park and looked over at me, smiling slightly.

"What?" I asked, and couldnt help but smile back. He just grinned showing his teeth and pulled his hood over his hair, then got out of the car. He walked around to my door and opened it for me as I pulled my hood up.

"After you, madam." He said, bowing as he offered my a hand out of the car. I laughed, but accepted it.

"Theres something wrong with you, Dougie, i swear." I said as he shut the door and threw an arm around my neck as we walked into the park.

"Ah, but see, love, you enjoy my weirdness." He grinned, looking at me. I looked back at him and laughed, pushing him away.

"So where are we off to, Douglas?" I asked. He looked around like a paranoid freak then threw his hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Thats not my name today!" He hissed and moved his hand from my mouth.

"Then whats your name, _Dougie_?" I asked, smirking at him.

"My name is...... Benjamin!" He said proudly. I laughed and shook my head.

"Im not calling you Benjamin, Doug." I said. He turned towards me and pouted and I could see his eyes through the sunglasses, and I couldnt help but smile. "Im will not call you Benjamin."

"God I hate it when your mean." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest

"Im not being mean, Im just going to call you Dougie." I defended and sat down in the grass. Dougie looked down at me for a minute, then sighed and sat down next to me, deciding we'd walked far enough into the field to rest. "Its not like anyone can hear us anyway."

"They can always hear us. Thats what it means to be famous, love. Theres always someone listening." He said. I looked over at him and took his sunglasses off. "Hey!" He complained, trying to reach them from me.

"Nope." I laughed, holding them away from him as I took off my own with my other hand. After a few minutes, he laughed and sighed, taking his hood off.

"Theres no use in it now." He said, then smiled and pushed my hood off.

"Hey!" I cried and ran my fingers through my hair. He laughed and grabbed my hands to stop them.

"Your hairs fine." He said and looked directly into my eyes. He paused there and I froze and blushed. He smiled and let go of me, but didnt stop looking at me. "Your so cute." He said. I looked up at him and he smiled. Just as I was about to talk, his phone started ringing. Uprising by Muse. Tom. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?.... oh shit, yeah.. sorry, yeah we'll be back in time, i promise..... later." he shut the phone and pulled me up from the ground too fast and I lost balance. "Come on, Mandee, were gonna be late!" He yelled picking me up by the waist and running towards the car.

"Dougie, put me down!" I yelled, laughing as I hit his back with my fists lightly as to not hurt him.

"Stop complaining! Were going to miss our own concerts!" He laughed. After a few minutes, he put me down and turned me around, opening the door for me. I sat down in the car just in time as to not be squished by the door which was slammed shut. Dougie jumped into the drivers seat and quickly sped away from the parking spot towards the venue we had been at earlier in the day. When he pulled into the back lot and stopped at the teller dude.

"Name and ID sir?" The guy asked. Dougie rolled his eyes and pulled his pass off his neck and handed it over to the guy.

"Dougie Poynter." He mumbled. The guy looked at the pass, then at Dougie, and his jaw half fell off. He handed Dougie the pass back and opened the gate and Dougie smiled, then sped inside before the gates were even fully open. I laughed.

"Even guys are starstruck when they see you." I commented and Dougie laughed.

"Yeah, well, im a pretty attractive guy, ya know?" He said and I slapped his arm. He parked the car in the spot closest to the entrance and held the door open for me as we ran inside. "Come on! Go faster! Were late!" he yelled, pushing me from behind up the stairs.

"Im going, Jesus!" I laughed. When we got to the top of the stairs, Harry was holding the door open for us.

"That was creepy mate." Dougie laughed as we walked past him and I pulled my hoodie off.

"We could hear you two laughing." Danny commented from the sofa. "Hey Mandee, hey Doug." He said. I grinned and waved as I ran by into my dressing room. I quickly changed into skinny jeans, a tank top, a vest, and black pumps. I grabbed a hair tie and walked out into the main room with the boys. I walked over and stood next to Tom who was styling his hair in the mirrior, and pulled my hair back into a messy bun, then ran my fingers through Toms hair.

"Your such a girl." I laughed as he quickly fixed his hair to the way it was before i touched it.

"Yeah yeah." He laughed and gave me the finger. I turned and could've died happily. Dougie walked out of the boys dressing room with two shirts in his hands, bare chested, and his toy story boxers showing. Harry walked by and grinned.

"Breathe." He mumbled as he walked around me and stood next to Tom to fix his hair. I nodded and took a second to remember how to inhale and he walked over to me

"Which one?" He asked, holding up a black button up shirt that had the Volcom sign on the sleve, and a black and white plaid shirt. I pointed to the black one and he smiled and threw the black and white one at Danny.

"Hey!" He cried as Dougie slipped the black shirt on and buttoned it up, then rolled the sleeves up.

"How does it look?" he asked after he finished buttoning it. I frowned and unbuttoned the first two buttons, then smiled, but Fletch had to ruin it by walking in.

"MANDEE! STOP UN DRESSING DOUGIE AND GET OUT ON STAGE! THERE ALL READY FOR YOU!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a radio pack from Harry. I put it in my back pocket and put one of the in-ears in, then grabbed a guitar and headed for the stage. The four boys were lined up at the door waiting for me.

"Good luck!" Danny, Tom, and Harry said as I passed them, then Dougie smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Luck Mandee." He breathed. I hugged him back with one arm, cursing the guitar in my other hand, and smiled.

"Thanks Doug." I smiled as he let go of me.

"COME ON ALREADY!" Fletch complained, waving me out on stage. I rolled my eyes and went out, grabbing my guitar on my way out, and played a few songs: La La Land, I Hate The Homecoming Queen, How You Love Me Now, Fences, Naturally, and Change. Then i bowed and exited to wish the boys luck before they go on.

"Wicked good set, Mandee!" Tom smiled as I walked to them. I smiled as he greeted me with open arms, then I moved to Harry, then Danny.

"Yours will be much better than mine." I said, stopping at Dougie.

"Oi! That'd be the day. Us actually have a good set." Danny laughed, shaking his head as he walked away towards the stage. Tom laughed and followed after him, Harry in tail. Dougie smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me as he leaned towards me. I blushed and looked away from him, but hugged him as well.

"You were really good Mandee, and you always are." He said. I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled back and acted on impulse. Was it smart? Probably not, seeing as it left him froze, but regardless, I kissed him. He kissed me back, but when I broke off and walked away, he stood there like he was in a daze. I smiled to myself as I heard Fletch start yelling and him book it onto the stage and One For The Radio start within seconds. I walked into the dressing room and changed into normal clothes and grabbed a water bottle before i sat down with my song book and wrote out what i was feeling. I could still hear the boys and they were only four songs into the set when i finished. I put the book away and walked out to stand sidestage to watch their preformance. When they started Transylvania, I grabbed a mic and made a scene until Tom looked over durring the first chorus. I held up two fingers, signaling that i would come out durring the second chours, and he smiled and nodded. I ran over to Dougies side of the stage and waited.

_"People marching to the drums, everybodys having fun to the sound of love! Ugly is the world were on if im right then prove me wrong Im stunned, to find a place we belong!" _Dougie sang and instead of Tom picking up, I did.

_"Who is your lover?_" I sang and Dougie looked over at me and smiled. Danny and I sang back and forth until the guitar solo, and then Dougie started again.

_"People marching to the drums everybodys having fun to the sound of ..."_ He looked at me and I picked it up without missing a beat.

_"Ugly is the world were on if im right then prove me wrong." _I sang and we smiled at eachother

_"Im stunned! To find a place we belong!" _We sang in unison, then I let the boys sing the rest and I wrapped my arm around Dougies neck until he shook me off so he could jump around at the end of the song.

"Everybody, say hello to Mandee! Our strange little American friend!" Danny laughed when the song was over. I walked over to him and slapped the back of his head and everyone laughed.

"Okay, now say goodbye to Mandee. She had her time on stage, its our turn." Tom said, smiling at me.

"Bite me, Fletcher." I said into Dannys mic. Dougie laughed into his mic from behind me. I turned to him.

"Hes a vampire, he just might." Dougie said. I laughed and walked over and hugged him, then went back off stage as the lights went down for Corrupted. They played POV, Fallin In Love, Star Girl, That Girl, Do Ya, Lies, Room On The Third Floor, All About You, and Five Colours, said their goodbyes and exited the stage, guzzling water bottles.

"You guys were great, best show yet." I said, honestly as they made their way towards me. Harry laughed.

"Your only saying that because you came on stage." He joked.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Im the only reason why you guys were great." I said sarcastically. Dougie laughed and warpped his arm aorund me and I smiled.

"What is it with all that suddendly?" Tom asked, pointing back and forth between the two of us. Dougie quickly moved his arm from around me.

"N-nothing." He said. "Come on, lets get changed and get going." He added quickly before anyone questioned farther. The three looked at eachother, but went into the dressing room. I shrugged and followed after them to gather my things.

When we got back on the double decker bus that were sharing, Harry took a beer and headed back to his bunk on the lower level. The rest of us went up to the upper level for the tour documentary. We went into the back lounge and sat down for a minute before they said the cameras were on.

"Tonight, Mandee decided it would be fun to upstage us." Tom said.

"Hey! I was bored! Sue me!" I defended, throwing a X-box game paddle at him. He dodged it and started laughing.

"NOW SHES TRYING TO KILL ME! WHY DID WE BRING THE INSANE AMERICAN WITH US!?!?" Tom asked, laughing.

"Becuase we love her!" Danny laughed and hugged me and Dougie blushed and looked away, pretending to be occupied by somethin else. I smiled and Danny let go of me.

"Nahh, thats only Dougie." Tom laughed and Dougies head shot up, his face pale white and eyes wide.

"What?" He asked, looking really scared. Tom looked at him oddly.

"Mate, im kidding." He said softly.

"Oh. Right. Ha. Um. Im going to bed." Dougie said and got up and went to the first level.

"Yeah, I guess thats a good idea. Goodnight." Danny said reaching over and turning off the camera. Tom looked at me, shook his head, and walked to his bunk(which wasnt really a bunk, it was a single bed in the wall, like the bunks, but only one.) and Danny went to his which was across from Toms. I went down to the first level to see Dougie sitting on the sofa looking up at me with a small smile on his face. He patted the seat next to him and I nodded, but held up a finger telling him to wait a minute. I went back to the bunks and grabbed my song book, then looked in Harrys to make sure he was asleep. His back was facing me and he was snoring lightly, so I took that as enough and walked back over to Dougie. I sat next to him and he sat criss-crossed so that he was facing me.

"Im confused." He admited, honestly looking confused. I smiled at him and opened my book, flipping to the song that i wrote earlier. "What have you got?" He asked, trying to look over the book. I laughed and took a deep breath.

"_Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick, but make it last so i can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye. keep it sweet, keep it slow. Let the future pass and dont let go but tonight i could fall too soon under this beautiful moon light. but your so hypnotising youve got me laughing while i sing, youve got me smiling in my sleep. I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling... but please dont catch me."_ I sang softly, stopping to see Dougies reaction. He looked like he was thinking about something really hard. "What?" I asked, worried he didnt like it.

"How long have you liked me?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips now.

"I've thought you were cutest since I started listening to you guys. I've liked your personality since I got to know you." I answered. "Why?"

"I never would've thought that I could actually get the girl of my dreams." He said quietly, looking into my eyes. He leaned over and kissed me lightly and when he broke off he smiled again. "And who says there has to be a goodbye?"

"Dougie, you know I cant stay over here." I sighed. He frowned at me, then smiled slightly.

"Lets not talk about that right now then. I want to kiss you too badly." He said and leaned in and kissed me again.

* * *

After I played How You Love Me Now, I walked over to the side stage and Niel handed me an acustic guitar, while Zack, the bassist in my band, put a stood in the middle of the stage for me to sit at. I walked over and sat down, then adjusted the mic.

"Alright, If you dont mind, I'd like to play you all a new song. I wrote it yesterday, and only one person has heard it besides me. And he hasnt heard all of it yet. So, this is completly new and its called Catch Me." I said and took a deep breath.

"_Before I fall too fast, __Kiss me quick, but make it last, __So I can see how badly this will hurt me __When you say goodbye, __Keep it sweet, keep it slow, __Let the future pass, and don't let go, __But tonight I could fall too soon __Into this beautiful moonlight." _I sang and looked over my shoulder, seeing Dougie leaning on an amplifer looking out at me with a smile on his face. He was just out of view from the audience, and I smiled at him. He grinned back and I turned and cointinued to sing._"But you're so hypnotizing, __You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep, __And I can see this unraveling, __Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me. __See this heart won't settle down, __Like a child running scared from a clown __I'm terrified of what you do, __My stomach screams just when I look at you. __Run far away so I can breathe, __Even though you're far from suffocating me. __I can't set my hopes too high __'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye.... __But you're so hypnotizing, __You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep __And I can see this unraveling __Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me. __So now you see why I'm scared, __I can't open up my heart without a care, __But here I go, it's what I feel, __And for the first time in my life I know it's for real.... __But you're so hypnotizing, __You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep __And I can see this unraveling, __Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me. __If this is love, please don't break me,__I'm giving up so just catch me."_

I sang and closed my eyes as the crowd started to cheer. I smiled and opened my eyes, taking the guitar off. Niel walked over and took it from me and I moved the stool back infront of the drumset. Dougie smiled at me from the side stage and I smiled at him. I grabbed my electirc guitar from its stand and walked back to the mic.

"Alright, thanks so much you guys, Now were going to play Fences!" I said and we started to play the intro. After our set, I walked off stage and Tom, Danny, and Harry were all smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling back at them. Tom just laughed and patted my back, then walked towards the stage. I looked at Harry and he just shrugged, still smiling and walked after Tom. I looked at Danny who grinned and hugged me, then ran after Harry. "What the hell was that?" I asked, looking after them.

"They figured out who the song was about." Dougie said suddendly, startling me. I turned and smiled at him. He smiled back. "They put two and two together, and since I was watching you, it was proof. Becase apparently, Im not allowed to watch you sing now." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well then we might have a problem, seeing as were touring together and were sharing a bus and I tend to sing quite often." I said.

"Do you, really?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, you know, it is after all my profession." I said. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Is your offer still standing?" He asked quietly.

"What offer?" I asked, confused, looking up at him.

"To catch you." He said. I smiled.

"As long as you dont break me." I said, qouting the song. He smiled as well.

"I wouldnt dream of it." He said and kissed me again.

* * *

Alright, that was a bad end. Hope you like it. Review?


End file.
